Wrestling with an angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean asks Castiel for a wrestling match. The angel thinks it is a bad idea...but Dean is stubborn...(Tickle fic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

I couldn't resist writing this after i have seen a Picture with a guy wrestling with an angel at google. I hope it isn't too silly ugh

Warnings: Fluff and tickling

Sorry for the silliness

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Wrestlingwith an Angel_**

„Caaaaas~. Come on man. Please~."

„No Dean. Stop asking me, i will not do it!"

„But why? Are you afraid of losing to me?"

„Of course not! It is just too dangerous for a human like you are."

„Pah! I am not an ordinary human Cas. I have fought against so many bastards out there…"

„Oh, so now i am a bastard to you?"

„What? Hell no! Cas! I didn't mean it like that!"

„Uhm Guys? What's going on in here?"

When Samwalked into the roomhewas amazed by the argument between the angel and his big brother.

Said angel and hunter turned their heads to him.

"Sam. Will you please tell your brother that this is a bad idea!"

"It is not Cas! You are just afraid!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Cas? Dean? Can you PLEASE tell me what's going on here? And what is a bad idea Castiel?"

The angel sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Dean has found an article about a guy wrestling with an angel of the lord in the internet and now he wants to wrestle with me. Don't ask me why, I already told him it is a bad idea."

Castiel hoped that Sam would agree with him, but he was kind of shocked when the younger Winchester gave him a broad grin and sat down onto one of the motel beds in front of them.

"Wrestling huh? Do you think he has a chance against you?" Sam asked and his grin widened when he gave the angel a mischievous look.

"What? Of course not! I am much stronger than him. Sam. Dean. This is a very bad idea. Please let's just forget about it."

"You are no fun Cas. I still think you are afraid to wrestle with the strongest hunter on this planet," Dean said smirking and he puffed out his chest proudly during his last words.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled, crossing his arms before his chest.

"For the last time Dean: I am NOT afraid. I could easily beat you with just a snap of my fingers."

"Ah, ah, ah Cassie. No angel mojo allowed."

"Pfft, please. I could still beat you without any problems."

"So? Well…prove it angel boy."

Castielseemed to consider until he sighed again and started to remove his Trenchcoat.

"Oh ho~. Careful Dean. If Cas removes his beloved Trenchcoat you know some serious shit is going on!"

Castiel had to bite his lower lip at Sam's comment to keep his serious expression.

When the coat was removed, his suit jacket followed soon and he loosened his tie as well before cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, wait, wait Cassie. Without your wings you are no real angel."

"W-what?"

"You heard me correctly. Come on angel, show us your pretty wings~."

Castiel blushed slightly at that and grumbled something to himself.

"I am sorry, what was that?"

"That's ridiculous Dean! Why in my father's name should I do that?"

"Because you are a real angel then."

"I _am _a real angel."

"You're such a spoilsport. I won't hurt you. Come on now man."

Castiel rolled his eyes at that and decided to oblige.

He closed his eyes and moments later two black, powerful wings spread behind his back.

Dean smirked at that and wentinto a fightingposition.

"Alright angel boy. Come and fight me!"

"I still think this is a bad idea…" Castiel said with a sigh and without warning he ran over to Dean and grabbed his hands with his own, interlocking their fingers and pushing hard against the hunter's body.

Dean yelped in surprise when Castiel force him backwards until his back crashed against the wall behind him.

A playful sparkle was seen in the angel's blue eyes and he smirked as if to say "See? I told you I am stronger then you. But do you listen to me? Noooo~."

"Seriously Dean? Is that all you got?" Dean heard his little brother say with amusement in his voice.

"He is right Dean. Is that all? I thought you would be stronger~," Cas teased and he loosened his grip a little bit to give the hunter a chance to fight back.

Now it was Dean's turn to grumble and he pushed with all his might against the angel's body. But Cas just grinned wider, not moving a centimeter from his current position.

"Come on Dean. Where is the strong hunter you pretend to be? I can't see him. Or can you see him Sam?"

"No Cas, I can't see him. I only see a desperate looking show-off and nothing more."

"Shut up Sam!" Dean snapped and he tried again to push the angel backwards, using all of his strength.

Castiel grinned and couldn't help but chuckle at that, but he wanted to give Dean a chance and he loosened his grip even more.

The hunter immediately used thismoment of weaknessto hisadvantage and he pushed with all of his might, but still Cas wasn't moving one bit.

"I am waiiiiiting~" Cas said in a sing song voice and during his words he flicked a wingtip teasingly against the hunter's ear which made him jump and glare at him.

"Cas! No! Don't you dare!"

"What? I thought I wouldn't be real angel without my wings. Weren't those your words Dean?"

"That's not fair man!"

"It is fair. You said: No angel mojo. You have never said anything about my wings."

"Oh just you wait!"

"I am waiting for too long now. Let's finish it!"

Dean shrieked when Cas let go of his wrist and taking him into a headlock.

The hunter wriggled around in the angel's strong rip, fingers dug into Castiel's white dress shirt and starting to pull on it desperately. The other hand tried to pry the arm, which was holding him in the headlock, off of him, all the while cursing and growling.

Sam already had tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

This was one of the funniest sights he had ever seen and just to see both the angel and the hunter fool around like that made his heart melt.

"Yeah! Get him good Cas! Finish him!"

"What the hell Sam?! You're supposed to be on _my _side!"

Even Castiel had to laugh at that and his grip tightened around the hunter to tease him a bit.

"Damn it Cas! Not so rough!" Dean growled and he reached up a hand and pulled on a few long feathers he could reach for emphasis.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop that! That hurts!"

"Well that's the point Cassie," Dean grinned and he pulled again, making the angel jump and growl.

"If you know the weakness of your opponent you can win the fight~."

"Is that so?" Castiel's lips turned into an evil grin and his free hand dartedout, fingers wiggling into Dean's unprotected armpit.

The hunter shrieked and quickly let go of the feather's and clamped his arm down to his side, only trapping Castiel's hand underneath it.

"Hey! N-no! NO! Ahhh! C-Cas! Nohohot fahair! No tickling!"

"Not fair? I'm just using your weakness to my advantage. And your weakness is being ticklish. Very ticklish if I might say."

"Sohoho whahat? Y-you are even mohohore ticklish thahahan I ahaham!"

Dean dug the fingers of his still free hand into the angel's side, nails scratching softly over the white fabric of his thin shirt which made the angel squeal adorably.

Castiel started to laugh immediately and squirmed, trying to lean away from the tickling hand but he couldn't. One hand was still holding the hunter in a headlock, the other hand still trapped underneath Dean's arm.

"Nohohoho! Stohohop! DEAHAHAHAN!"

Dean laughed even more at that and both of them stumbled through the room, trying to tickle each other.

"Woa Cas! Careful with your wings!" Sam laughed as he fell back onto the bed when one of the angel's massive and wildly beating wings hit him.

"I am sohohohory Sahahaham!"

"Come on Cas! Fight back!"

"I-I cahahahan't!"

Sam laughed even more when Dean managed to pin the angel against the wall.

Cas had released him from the headlock in their little tickle fight, his arms were glued to his sides right now when the older Winchester tickled up and down his sides and ribs, occasionally trying to tickle under his tightly clamped arms.

"EEEEK! NO! NOHOHOHO! DEAAAN! STOOOP!" Castiel screeched and his hands shot to the hunter's, grabbing them tightly when fingers slipped underneath his shirt to scribble over his bare stomach.

"Wow! Ticklish tummy Cas?"

Castiel only laughed harder and tightened his grip around Dean's wrists, slowly sliding down the wall, head thrown back as booming laughter poured out of his wide open mouth.

His laughter increased when the hunter pinned him down onto his back and straddled his legs.

Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh along with their friend.

The way his whole face scrunched up and split almost in two from the big smile he was wearing, the almost angelic sound of his desperate, but happy laughter which filled the room…moments like these felt like nothing bad ever happened to them. The apocalypse was forgotten for a short time, only the feeling of happiness and family was left. And it was good feeling…

"S-SAHAHAM! PLEAHAHAHASE H-HELP MEHEHEHE!"

"Sorry Cas, but that's a fight you have to win on your own. I will stay out of this one."

"Wise choice Sammy," Dean said with a broad grin on his face andhedirected hisattention back tohisfriend, who was in tears by now, squirming and laughing, wings beating uselessly against the ground as nimble fingers wiggled against his sensitive skin.

Castiel screeched and arched his back when one finger slipped into his belly button and wiggled around in it.

Dean found it fascinating that a few wiggling fingers were enough to reduce a powerful celestial being like Castiel was to a squirming and giggling mess on the floor.

Heck, Castiel had fought against Demons, Angels and even the Devil himself, but a few pokes to his sides or a few strokes to his belly or feet were enough to take him down…

It was simply amazing.

Dean grinned at his thought and his free hand reached behind him and started to squeeze the angels thigh, which made him buck and his laughter went silent for a moment.

"Awww what's wrong? Did I find your weak-spot~?" he teased.

"NOHOHOHO!"

"No?"

"AHH! NO! DEAN! NOHOHOHO! PLEAAASE!"

"Please what?"

"S-STOHOHOHOP!"

Dean laughed and he used his other hand as well and squeezed the angel's thighs with both hands now, making Castiel buck and kick out his legs as loud and slightly hysterical laughter poured out of his mouth. Tears were streaming down his bright read cheeks, his own hands shoving desperately against Dean's chest.

"PLEAHAHASE DEAN! S-STOHOHOHOP."

"Do you give?"

"Y-YEHEHEHES! YES! I GIVE! YOU WIHIHIHIN!"

"Say I am the best hunter in the world and I'll stop."

"WHAHAT? NOHOHOHO WAHAHAHY!"

"Cas~," Dean said warningly and in the next moment Castiel screamed with laughter as two devious hands ruffled through the feathers of his wings, blunt fingernails teasing the sensitive skin underneath.

"O-OKAY! OKAHAHAHY! Y-YOU ARE THE BEHEHEHEST HUNTER IN THE WOHOHOHORLD! NOW STOHOHOHOHOP!"

Immediately the hands pulled away and Dean sat down next to the exhausted and still laughing angel.

"Awww you really think so about me? That's sooooo nice from you Cas~."

His words earned him a death glare from Castiel, but his glare lost its powers because the angel still had this broad, goofy grin on his face and was still giggling like a little kid.

"Look Sammy. I havedefeatedan angel of the lord."

Sam only shook his head at that comment, laughing and whipping away his own tears of mirth.

Then it was quiet in the room until…

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

The angel narrowed his eyes when he sat up.

"Never ask me again to wrestle with you."

Laughter was the only answer Castiel got.

**_The End_**


End file.
